1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing program and a printing method, and more particularly, to a printing apparatus, a printing program and a printing method which are configured to control a basic color, in printing the basic color on a printing medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, when printing is performed in a printer which is provided with an inkjet head, there is known a technique in which printing is performed with dots having two types of sizes of large and small or three types of sizes of large, medium and small by controlling the amount of ink drops which is discharged by one-time ejection. Further, there is known a technique in which printing is performed using larger dots more frequently than the other dots in a case where images of dark colors are printed, and printing is performed using smaller dots more frequently than the other dots in a case where images of light colors are printed, to thereby reduce the feeling of granularity of the images to be printed.
In this way, in a case where the printing is performed using the combination of the plurality of dot sizes, ink recording rate data is created for every dot size of each color using a table which is configured to convert a grayscale value of each ink color into a recording rate of each dot size, to thereby perform the printing.
JP-A-2004-291459 and JP-A-2008-72366 are examples of the related art.